He's At Your Door
by Lil livin lover
Summary: Ok this is ny longest fic it a Nightmare on Elm Street thing with the digimon characters. Warning: Taito. Ok I suck at summaries


He's at your door.  
  
  
Ok I was watching nightmare on Elm Street and decided to write a fic   
with digimon characters in it.  
I didn't really plan this I'm just writing it as it comes to me so it   
probably won't be that good.  
Warning Taito if you don't like please don't read I don't care if you   
flame just if it's about the Taito I warned you.  
Ok one character dies I wont tell you who cos that would just spoil it   
also a tiny bit of bad language.  
Also this is my best and longest fic. Well the I've released here so enjoy.  
  
  
"ARRRGH!!!" Sora yelled as she woke up with sweat on her face,   
"What was that?" It was dark in her room and the only light was   
coming from the street lights out side.  
"Sora are you ok?" Her mum yelled through the door.  
"Yeah it was just a dream," she replied but she didn't believe it she   
knew it had to be real she looked down at her arm and it was all   
scratched, "What the?" she whispered. Slowly she drifted off to sleep   
not feeling safe just tired.  
  
  
"Hey Sora what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost!" Tai said   
putting his arm round his friend.  
"Ummm I'm ok I guess," she said shrugging his arm from around her,   
she felt weird she knew she liked Tai but she also knew she could never   
have him as his heart belonged to someone else.  
"Sora? Hello are you still with us?" Tai questioned waving his arm in   
front of her. Why did people do that she knew they were there they   
didn't have to dance around infront of her like an idiot.   
"Yeah sorry just guess I spaced out,"  
  
  
"Hey guys," Matt said as he ran up to them and smiled at Sora and   
kissed Tai on the check.  
"Hey Matt," Sora said dully (I don't know if that's a word but it is now)  
"Hey what's wrong with you?" Matt asked,  
"Nothing just a bad dream," she said turning away to walk off.  
"Talking about bad dreams I had a weird one to!" Matt said but all of a   
sudden his face had gone serious,  
"Yeah and what happened in yours all hair was ruined!" Sora snapped,  
"Sora don't be mean to my Yama!" Tai said.  
"No actually there was this weird gut and he had a top on and it was all   
dirty and ummm…… I think his face was all burnt……. Oh and he had   
this weird glove that had long metal nails on them." He sighed when   
he'd finished "It was creepy,"  
  
  
Sora sort of made a choking sound and she dropped to the ground.  
"Sora? You saw him to didn't you, did he get you." He asked  
"How can a dream get you Matt?" Tai asked with annoyance in his   
voice.  
"I'll show you last night I dreamt that he slashed my stomach but not   
that hard you know so it only made a scratch."  
"So?" Tai asked now getting really annoyed.  
Matt slowly lifted his top a bit so they could just see four scratch marks   
across his stomach. He heard Tai gasp but he ignored it.  
"I think we should be careful Tai, Sora come over to my house tonight   
and Tai bring Kari T.k Will be there!"  
They both nodded and Sora walked off.  
"So what do you think?" Tai asked Matt.  
"I don't know but I don't like it I have to admit I'm actually scared!"   
(Every one collapses after finding out Matt is actually scared)  
"Don't worry I'll always be here for you!" Tai said pushing Matt   
against a tree and kissing him passionately (all right I cant write   
romance)   
  
  
"Excuse me!" came a girl's voice from behind them she was giggling,   
they turned around.  
"Oh hi Mimi we were just ummmm…….."Tai said and just smiled.  
"It's ok I just like teasing you about it." Mimi said and walked off.  
"That was weird!" Matt said.  
"Yep,"  
  
  
There was a knock at the door and Matt ran to get slipping over   
magazines that were on the floor as he did. He eventually got there and   
opened the door.  
"Hi Tai," He said with a big smile on his face, "Oh Kari hi Sora come   
in," he said moving out of the way to let them. They walked through to   
the living room as they went in T.K jumped up and ran over.  
"Hi Kari are you ok do you know what's happening 'cos Matt wont tell   
me!"  
"No, guys could you please tell us what it is!" Kari asked still being   
polite.  
"Yeah but I might sound crazy but you've got to believe me there's   
something after us and it's in our dreams we brought you two here so   
that you'd be safer!" Matt said and he was slightly out of breath   
because he had said all that with out breathing.  
  
  
"Well it does sound weird but why did you bring us out here were not in   
danger nothing has happened to us two?" She asked  
"Well you are our brother and sister and I know that nothing has   
happened to me but if something happens to Matt it usually does to me   
too."  
"Well I think we should get some sleep we are all tired," Sora said  
"Sora we cant the only place it can get us is in our sleep!" Tai yelled.  
"Umm I have an idea on of us stay awake while the others sleep," T.K   
suggested.  
"T.K that's a great idea ok who wants to go first?" Matt asked.  
"I'll go," mumbled sora.  
"Ok then I'll go then you Matt," Tai commented. They went into the   
living room, as it was the only room big enough hold them all. Slowly   
one by one they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Sora sat down and leaned back it was going to be a long night,   
"Huh?" Sora queried as she stood up she thought she'd heard a noise   
she looked around it was none of her friends. She sighed as she saw   
Matt and Tai sleeping in each others arms and Kari in T.K's. She   
walked over to the door and opened it there were a few kids playing in   
the front garden.  
"Why are you out so late?" Sora questioned them.  
They ignored her and carried on they were skipping she tried to here   
the rhyme that they were singing she gasped as she heard it.  
  
  
"One, two Freddie's coming for you,  
Three, four better lock your door,  
Five, six and a crucifix,  
Seven, eight gonna stay up late,  
Nine, ten never sleep again!"  
  
  
She turned around to go inside to tell the others but she came face to   
face with a man it was the man from her last nightmare.  
She tried to scream but nothing came out so she just ran, she ran as fast   
as she could but he was way faster some how she ended up in a boiler   
room. She didn't care where it was as long as she was away from him,   
she looked around she couldn't see him so she decided to look for a way   
out but she couldn't find one. She couldn't even remember the way she   
got in. She heard a scratching noise coming from behind her so she   
slowly turned around and saw him. She turned to run but before she   
could he grabbed her, she looked into his eyes they were cruel and full   
of torment. He raised his hand and took a swipe at her it cut into her it   
was the worst pain she had ever felt worse than any attacks of the   
digimon's.  
  
  
"Sora! Sora! Wake up please!"   
  
  
What? Who was yelling at her but at that moment she couldn't   
concentrate she grabbed him to kick him but as she did she woke up   
and she looked down she was bleeding it was bad she wasn't an expert   
but you didn't have to be to figure that out.  
"Sora are you ok?" Tai asked with tears forming in his eyes.  
Pretty stupid question she thought I've almost die and he asks if I'm ok.  
She looked up and saw all of her friends surrounding her she saw   
something else in the back of the room.  
"Oh no I brought him here!" Sora screamed, as she did he came closer   
and stood right behind Tai he held up his hand with the claws in Tai   
didn't seem to notice,  
"Tai move!" Sora cried as she pushed him out of the way and the claws   
dug into her stomach she tried not to scream but she let out a small one   
then all of a sudden everything went black.  
  
  
  
Tai looked down at his friend's lifeless body and the man that had killed   
her.  
"You fucking asshole," Tai said as he lunged forward and hit him.  
"Does fear power you is that it well im not scared of you I think its   
pathetic that you have to kill innocent people well I'm going to stand up   
to you and I will kill you!" Tai shouted.  
He just smiled "you don't know who your dealing with I'm Freddie   
Cruger and if people in here are still scared which they should be 'cos   
I'm going to kill you I can still live!" He said.  
  
  
"Guys don't be scared he can't hurt you not if you don't want him to!"   
Tai announced.  
Matt walked over and held Tai's hand "Remember together were   
strong united we fall!"  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Freddie yelled as he slowly started disappearing.  
"You can't keep me away for ever I'll come back!"  
  
"Rest in peace and I'll always remember you," Tai whispered as he laid   
down his flowers on her grave, "you were a great friend,"  
"Tai?" Matt asked, "She'd want you to happy not mourning over her   
death at least you killed the thing that killed her!" Matt said.  
"You're right," Tai sighed he looked up into his boyfriends eyes and   
kissed him.  
  
  
Ok I'm not a great writer but I hadn't written any thing in ages and   
Kate a.k.a. yama lover said I should do that was it.  



End file.
